


Tea

by DeckofDragons



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor panic attack, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 01:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14533533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Fell and Honey go to the mall like usual but this time there are far too many people.





	Tea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SansyFresh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/gifts).



> SansyFresh was talking about wanting some SpicyHoney Fluff and I asked them for a prompt and they gave me this. I attempted to write Underswap Papyrus (Honey) and Fell the way they do (I'm not sure how well I did though) which is why they're a bit different here to how normally write them.

The mall was normally a calm place, there were almost always people walking around, often in small groups, but normally not _this_ many and spaced well apart. It was impossible to look somewhere and not see anyone – except for the ceiling or floor but then Honey wouldn’t be able to see where he was going and then he’d bump into somebody and that would be _so_ much worse.

Most of the people here were humans too. Not that there was anything wrong with humans just that they were often… curious, especially their children. They glanced his way as they went by and several kids outright _stared_ at him.

He could… ignore them though. No one had ever gotten hurt from people looking at them and no one ever would. So, he was… fine, just fine.

“You okay?” Fell asked, walking beside him. Maybe they were all looking at Fell, his clothing and confident stride _were_ quite impressive. Or as was more likely the case based off past experience, they were looking at both of them. But that was better than them just look at Honey, right?

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Somehow Honey managed to keep his voice mostly steady. Enough that Fell didn’t insist on questioning him further though he did give Honey skeptical look.

It should be fine though. They’d make it to the tea shop, get Fell’s special tea – it was _very_ good even if it was a bit on the expensive side and could only be bought at this one store – and then head home like they always did. Nothing at all to be worried about. Even if the loud murmur of the surrounding crowd did seem to be growing louder and more pronounced, almost feeling like a solid presence closing in on him. And was it just his imagination or were there even _more_ people than before?

He shoved his hands into his hoodie pockets and felt around for anything he could mess with as a distraction. But his pockets were empty leaving him with nothing to do but squeeze his hands into fists.

“There sure are a lot more people than normal, an event of some sort must be happening nearby,” Fell said, a frown in his voice as he looked around. “Are you sure you’re okay, I know how you are with crowds and people.”

“Y-yeah.” Honey nodded, forcing a grin and trying to keep his breath from hitching. He was overreacting; he didn’t need to be freaking out about… _this_ , it wasn’t even really anything

Fell frowned at him before hooking his arm through his and turned them around to start heading back to the entrance.

“Where are we… going?” Honey asked even as a small shot of relief hit his soul. Once they were outside there wouldn’t be so many people and he’d be able to _breathe_ again.

“We’re leaving, there are too many people.” Fell was walking awfully fast, Honey clung to his arm, struggling to keep up. “Sorry,” he said as he slowed down.

Honey let out a sigh of relief but remained clutching Fell’s arm as if his life depended on it. Now that they were on they’re way out they were going the opposite direction of most everyone else. Were more people looking at them because of that? _Surely_ , they were, looking and staring and wondering where they were going and maybe disliking them for leaving whatever event was happening here. And…

“Just look down Honey,” Fell whispered. “I’ll guide you out, don’t worry about it.”

Honey snapped his head down, trusting Fell to lead him out without bumping into anyone. Trying to ignore the ringing in his head in tune with murmur of the crowd, he focused on their shoes; Fell’s deep crimson heeled boots and his own dingy tennis shoes.

The floor tiles were speckled grey and seemed _awfully_ far away. A wave of vertigo washed through his soul and he would’ve toppled over if it wasn’t for Fell’s hold on this arm. Feeling sick, he looked up to see that they were at the doors. Fell pushed it open and brought him outside.

Stepping out into the sunlight was like stepping into another world entirely. It was warm and the breeze was refreshing as the sound the sound of the crowd died down as the door closed. There were still people out here, more than normal, but far more spread out and there was _so_ much more space to breathe and move.

Fell guided him a bit further away to an empty bench and sat down with him. “Better?” He sat close enough for their legs to almost touch as he held Honey’s hand in his own, firm but gentle.

 Honey nodded, taking deep shaking breaths as he squeezed Fell’s hand. He hadn’t realized how bad it had gotten until now. “S-sorry.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry about.”

“But you’re tea…”

“No, it’s fine. There were too many people in there, I don’t like crowds either, they’re dangerous.” Well at least Honey wasn’t the only one uncomfortable here.

Honey took a couple minutes to breath and just calm down, Fell holding his hand the whole while, before speaking again. “I wonder why so many people are here today.” His voice was much steadier now.

Fell shrugged. “Who knows? You… ready to head home now? Or do you need a little bit more time?”

“Little bit more time please.” Honey’s legs still felt shaky and he didn’t quite trust himself to be able to walk straight yet.

“Of course, take as long as you need,” Fell said, unending patience and understanding in his voice.

Honey leaned to his side, resting his head on his shoulder. “Thanks.”


End file.
